


Enjoy the swinging

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter finds the perfect way to enjoy his life and put his past to rest, but when Ginny Weasley finds out she takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Six months after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter is sitting in the Three Broomsticks having a drink after finishing his shopping. Even after all these months, he still had everyone coming up to him, some to thank him, some to ask how he killed Voldemort and some just wanted to talk to him. The first few times this happened, Harry was uncomfortable with all the attention, but now, he’d gotten used to it, so much so that he usually spoke to the people that sat beside him, but he never spoke to reporters, he refused, only allowing Luna’s dad, Xenophilius Lovegood to print his story. But people from all the newspapers and magazines still tried to get Harry to talk, he never did. 

During this time Harry had his parent’s home repaired and was now living there. He never changed anything and was slowly seeing little bits of his parent’s personality. Also during this time Harry and Ginny had resumed dating, but Harry made it perfectly clear that he would be going out without her and that he would be spending time with lots of other people. The strange thing was Harry never actually said anything to Ginny, they just seemed to be together whenever he was at the Burrow visiting Hermione and Ron. All the Weasley boys had to get used to their little sister snogging Harry, she never worried about who was around either, if she felt like kissing Harry, she did. One thing that she had to get used to, Harry said now they were adults, so if they were seeing each other even if it was only occasionally, then he expected an adult relationship. At first Ginny wasn’t sure because Harry never said how he felt about her, finally she asked him before she decided whether she would have sex with Harry. He said he liked her a lot, but that’s all he could give her, he said if she didn’t want sex, then maybe their casual relationship wasn't right for her and thought they should stop seeing each other altogether, Ginny instantly gave in. Harry knew it was a bit selfish on his part, but they were adults now and if he was going to see each he expected there would be sex even if it wasn’t straight away. So after she agreed but before they did anything Harry stressed to Ginny that their relationship was casual, nothing serious and he wasn’t interested in something permanent, she didn't like it but it was something Ginny had to get used to and she believed that Harry would give into her eventually so they would end up married. So after a lot of thinking Ginny gave into Harry mainly because it had taken her too long to get him, something as simple as sex wasn’t going to stop her from keeping him. So after the first awkward minutes, after the embarrassment, Ginny finally made love to Harry. The one thing she hated, sometimes Harry would go out alone, then he wouldn’t turn up at the Burrow for days. He never said when he would see her and never asked her to go anywhere with him, she asked once, he said no, that was his time to spend with others, that frustrated her but she couldn't deny Harry to spend time with other friends, and all Harry said was he liked spending time with others or alone now he could and he liked to go out alone or others. Harry kept saying this to really get Ginny to understand that they were not a couple in anyway, they just saw each other occasionally.

As Harry sat at the bar in the Three Broomsticks he would glance through the mirror behind the bar, just casually looking around. One thing he had noticed over the last couple of months, every time he went out, he saw Draco Malfoy. Ever since testifying at Malfoy’s trial Harry kept seeing him and wasn’t sure if it was deliberate or a coincidence. They haven’t spoken once since the trial, Malfoy had actually said an embarrassed thanks to Harry as he passed, surprising him, Hermione and Ron who were also there to give evidence. Harry knew Draco Malfoy had been force to do a lot of what he did, he didn’t know how much Malfoy did on his own, but Harry remember that day in the bathroom, Malfoy had been scared and he had been crying so he knew he had been stressed and under an enormous amount of pressure.

Harry finished his drink, put some gold on the bar then gave Madame Rosmerta a smile before leaving. He walked slowly through Hogsmeade, sometimes looking in shops, other times he’d go in and buy something. These last few months Harry had enjoyed shopping, not just for clothes, but for things for his home, things that showed his personality. He’d also gone back to Grimmauld place and retrieved the few things that Sirius had left there. The clothes hung in Harry’s wardrobe and the few small mementos sat in his office. Harry had been surprised at the size of the room that his father used as an office, it was large, but it also had three walls covered in bookshelves. Harry had started reading the books that his parents owned, some from the magical world, some from the muggle world. Harry liked this, since he was born to a pureblood father and a muggleborn mother, he was a halfblood, half magical and half non magical and even though he never had a good life with the Dursley’s, he had met some very nice muggles. Hermione’s parents were great and Harry got on really well with them and could talk to them about muggle stuff and magical stuff. One thing Harry noticed with the Granger's, the looks they gave Ron, Harry figured it might just be because he was their daughter’s boyfriend, but something told Harry that the Granger's didn’t like Ron. They never spoke to him like they spoke to Harry, they were always friendly with Harry, but a little formal and stiff with Ron. Hermione noticed, Ron didn’t, but no one voiced their opinions on why the Granger's acted like that towards Ron.

The few times Harry was with Ginny when they went out and he needed to go to his vaults, he noticed Ginny seemed to get this glazed look in her eyes and wasn’t sure what it meant. When they wandered around looking through shop windows, Harry noticed Ginny would stare at something with a hopeful look on her face. Harry never cared about buying stuff for himself, apart from clothes and that was mainly down to always having to wear Dudley’s stuff. But seeing Ginny and knowing how the Weasley family never had money, he would often buy her something when they were out together, sometimes he would buy her something when he was out alone but he always stressed it wasn't a gift from a boyfriend, he wasn't, he just liked to buy things for his friends. But the more time they spent together and out, the more Harry kept seeing these hopeful looks on Ginny’s face. Harry figured it was just because she never had a lot growing up, so since they were seeing each other even if it was casual, Harry would occasionally buy her something. Sometimes it was clothes, other times it was jewelry. He bought her a gold heart shaped necklace with an emerald in the centre, he bought her a bracelet to match, she said she loved the emerald colour as it matched Harry’s eyes. He thought that was a nice thing to say, so whenever he saw something with an emerald in it, he ended up buying it for her, but he did buy things for his other friends, jewelry for Hermione, Chudley Cannons stuff for Ron, or clothes and books. Even though Harry wasn’t sure about his so called relationship with Ginny, he did like her, a lot, they got on well and had a great sex life. But he knew Ginny wanted it all, marriage, kids and a home with Harry. He figured he might want that in the future, but not yet, not for a long time. He wasn’t ready to settle down in any type of permanent relationship so for now he wanted to keep it casual, he just wanted to take his time. The other thing, he wasn't sure Ginny would be the one, but while he was out having fun he figured it would give him time to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

During the times Harry went out alone that's when he met a lot of new people, so now he spent time with his new friends, he will always have and care about his old friends, to Harry they were part of him. But he enjoyed meeting new people, especially when they got over the fact they were talking to Harry Potter saviour of the wizarding world. He had met up with these new friends quite a lot, then they started to ask him to join them at their parties they liked to put on, usually once a month. The first party had shocked Harry, after the first hour of talking and a few drinks, people would start undressing and having sex all over the place, Harry had been taken to a room by a woman and a man. After the initial shock wore off he ended up having a great time with the man and the woman. He’d only ever had sex with Ginny, now he was with a male and female and couldn’t believe how good it was, so now Harry had found something else that he enjoyed doing, sex parties. He never mentioned these to his other friends, Ginny, Hermione or Ron, he knew they wouldn’t understand or like it, but he also wasn’t hiding it either. If Ginny asked what he did with these new friends, he would tell her, but she never got curious enough to ask. Hermione and Ron were in a full committed relationship, Ginny wanted that but Harry made sure he told her she wasn't his girlfriend or that he couldn’t see anyone else. He had told her that he didn’t want a serious relationship, just some fun, sex and to see each other occasionally. He knew she hated that, but that’s how Harry wanted his life to be at this time. After years of danger, of everything being so serious, of the threat of death always there Harry wanted to enjoy this time. He knew it was a bit selfish of him, but he had given Ginny the choice of staying or not seeing each other at all, she stayed even if it was not the type of relationship she wanted. Eventually Harry would need to see about a job, maybe a job as an auror, he still wasn’t sure about that, but not right now and that is what he told everyone. It was time for him to just enjoy the fact he survived when he never expected to. He had been asked by Hermione why he didn't want to get serious with Ginny like how she was with Ron so again Harry explained, he wanted time to himself, time with his new friends, time to figure out who he was, what he wanted, what type of life he wanted, basically, Harry Potter wanted to figure out how to live a life he never expected to have and how to live that life.

When the next sex party was held, Harry had been surprised to find Draco Malfoy there and found out that he had met some of these people over the last few months then they finally invited the blond to join in. There was only one rule, you couldn’t monopolise any one person, you could go off with one or more people depending on your preferences. Harry enjoyed both men and woman, sometimes both together and now he was comfortable having sex even with others around, but they were doing the same thing so to Harry it was just the way it was and he enjoyed every minute of it. These parties would rotate, everyone took turns hosting them, so far Harry hadn’t, but there were about thirty people always there, so he knew eventually he would host one. One time he did get a look from Draco, so they did go off together and found themselves alone, just the two of them and if Harry was honest, it was the best sex he ever had. But like with Ginny, he didn’t want to commit, he was just out to enjoy his time for now.

Sometimes they would throw in games at these parties, trivia type games, answer wrong and a piece of clothing disappeared and the person asking the question could have you doing anything they thought of, if you won the game you get to pick who you wanted to have sex with first. Harry liked this game even if he got more questions wrong than right and was usually one of the first naked.

At the end of the last party, it was finally worked out that Harry would host the next one. So even though he would be seeing his friends that day he would leave a bit earlier than normal to get everything set up at his house. Food and drinks to be organised, that was normal for any party, then they usually had to move certain furniture out of the way, conjure extra sofa’s and beds for the night, and to make sure there are a lot of comfortable rugs for the people that were happy with the floor. Harry was fine with the whole house being used apart from his father’s office, so that room was going to be sealed, but with four bedrooms, two living rooms, both very large, a conservatory at the back of the house along with the large indoor pool, there was plenty of room for everyone. The house had surprised Harry when he first went in. From the front it didn’t look that big, but the moment he stepped in and looked around, he found it to be huge. So once again Harry said to himself, I love magic because he knew it was magic that made the house look like an average size home where in reality, he was huge, he also realised that since Godric's Hollow was a part magical, part muggle town the house had to look normal for the muggles.

Harry arrived at the Burrow for lunch, the moment he stepped inside he was kissed by Ginny. She did this all the time, never giving him a chance to say hello, she just locked lips with him no matter who was there. He always got a laugh out of it and would shrug off any grumbling from the Weasley boys.

‘So are we going out later?’ Ginny asked hopefully.

‘No, I’ve got plans later.’

‘Why can’t you involve me in these plans?’

‘I’ve told you, I’ve met some other people, we like to do things together. I keep telling you casual, we get together occasionally, I don’t want a permanent relationship or anything serious.’

‘I know, you could have died so many times, you want to have some fun for a while before you settle down into a job and everything else that involves being an adult. I know,’ Ginny sighed.

‘See, I’ve said it enough that you memorised it. It’s just the way I am and how I want to be right now. Since I can finally make the decisions about my life this is how I want to live.’

‘Don’t you think your girlfriend should have some say in your relationship?’ Bill asked.

‘For one she’s not my girlfriend, we see each other occasionally and two we don’t have a relationship apart from a casual one. Ginny knows all this and has accepted it. I gave her the choice to go with this or she can just forget the whole thing.’

‘Harry did, this is my decision, I’ve told all of you this, so leave my personal life alone.’

Harry could see no one was happy with this arrangement, they wanted Ginny married, especially her parents. Hermione didn’t approve either, Harry had heard from her a few times about this. She thought Harry should commit to this relationship. Ron naturally thought his sister deserved better than just a casual relationship even if he knew Ginny loved Harry, it seemed he didn’t feel the same. But all the boys had been hexed by Ginny a few times when they tried to interfere because every time they did, Harry left, not saying anything to Ginny and never saw her again for a week, sometimes two weeks. They had finally learned to stay quiet even if none of them liked this arrangement Harry and Ginny had, they didn’t like it one bit but couldn’t do anything about it either.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry headed home much too Ginny’s annoyance that she couldn’t go with him, she was determined to get Harry into a full committed relationship. Again she had another go at her brothers, telling them to leave her to handle this, it would work out in the end. None of the boys believed that but they were getting sick of being hexed and yelled at whenever they tried to get their sister to just end this relationship and find someone else. Ginny didn’t want anyone else, she loved Harry and was determined to get him.

Ginny knocked on Ron’s door, ‘Hey, I want to find out where Harry goes, will you come with me, we can watch his place without him seeing us?’

‘You want to see if he’s seeing someone else, don’t you Ginny?’ Hermione asked.

‘Yes, I don’t think he is, I think he is just going out a lot. But I don’t understand why I can’t go with him. So I figured if we find out, then we could go to the same place. He doesn’t have to know we followed him, we can just say we wanted to go out as well. He keeps telling me to go out, so why not. Do you want to come with me, I don’t mind going alone?’

‘We’ll go, I want to make sure he isn’t cheating.’

‘Ron, no, I’ve told you what Harry said, we’re casual, but I’m hoping he isn’t, he has never said anything about anyone else, so I really don’t think he is. He buys me things, expensive things, so he cares, he just can’t commit yet. It’s like what Hermione said before, I think it’s all to do with losing Sirius, he doesn’t want to get hurt, so he’s taking his time, making sure everything is safe now, then he will.’

‘Have you ever come out and asked him if he’s ever seen anyone else?’ Hermione asked. 

‘No, Harry just gets this look and I know he doesn’t want anyone prying into his personal life. He’s always kept to himself, his feelings and stuff, so I worked out that’s just Harry, so I don’t actually ask him anything like that.’

‘Alright, then let’s get dressed and we’ll go,’ Hermione said.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny showered and changed into decent clothes, explained to their parents they were going out for a while who thought it was a good idea, get Ginny out and not thinking about Harry. They never told them they were going to spy on Harry, but it’s not like they needed to know.

So Hermione, Ron and Ginny apparated to Godric’s Hollow, then stood across the street from Harry’s house, but they were hidden by a large bush. One thing stood out straight away, all the lights were on in the whole house and they could hear music playing. They knew Harry had rigged up a stereo system along with his muggle television. He had to block all strong magic and made sure no one used any when his muggle equipment was on, so they had gotten used to keeping their wands in their pockets whenever they visited Harry.

After on half an hour, they saw the first lot of people go to Harry’s door. He would open it and hug everyone that went inside. They kept watching for another half an hour until thirty five or forty people had turned up.

‘He’s having a party, listen to it,’ Ron said.

‘Yeah, he is, so why didn’t he say something to us. We could have met his new friends, I’m sure we would have gotten on,’ Ginny, Ron and Hermione kept staring at the house for another half an hour before Ginny made up her mind, ‘Blast this, I’m going in, we shouldn’t be left out.’

‘Ginny, we don’t know those people and if Harry wanted us there he would have said something, but he didn’t,’ Hermione said looking anxious.

‘What could it hurt, I want him to know I’m not going to stop him seeing them, I just want him to see that I can go with him occasionally, now come on,’ Ginny grabbed both Hermione and Ron’s hands, pulled them across the street and to the door, ‘It’s a party, what could it hurt?’ Ron and Hermione both looked at each other with raised eyebrows but they knew they couldn’t talk Ginny out of this. She was determined that Harry would see her as a woman that he could enjoy his time with, ‘Let’s go,’ Ginny turned the handle and stepped inside with Ron and Hermione. The three of them stood there in shock, people, heaps of people all naked and having sex, everywhere.

‘Hey, not fair, it was my turn,’ a blond woman called as she pulled Draco away from Harry and crawled up his body.

‘I thought it was going to be the three of us,’ Harry said.

‘It is, but I’m first this time, he got you last time. Go play with someone else Draco.’

‘Spoil sport, I was ready to have Harry begging.’

‘You wish Draco, that will never happen, now go fuck someone and then I’ll fuck you later.’

‘You better Potter.’

‘What in the blazes is going on?’ Ron shouted.

‘Oh look, party crashes, if you want to join in, you need to lose the clothes and you can’t monopolise one person, those are the only rules,’ a man called before going back to what he was doing which was his head between some woman’s legs, right there in the middle of the room.

‘Will you stop biting me Melissa, suck all you want, but keep the teeth away from my cock or you know what I’ll do.’

‘Promises, promises Harry, but you’re other friends haven’t undressed, maybe you should explain it to them.’

‘Yeah, I should, hey, you three, either undress and join in or leave, you can’t just stand there like that. Find someone you want to fuck, maybe two or three and have fun, that’s what these parties are about,’ Harry quickly rolled over, then sat across Melissa pinned her arms above her head, ‘You were saying about promises, look out,’ Harry lowered his head until his teeth were clamped over her nipple and pulled.

‘Yes, yes, harder, harder Harry, god, yes.’

‘He has to have some left over for me Melissa, don’t wear him out,’ Draco yelled before going back to the man he had under him.

Ron and Hermione dragged Ginny from the house who was standing in shock. She hadn’t spoken, she'd just been staring at Harry.

‘He’s having sex with those people, woman and men, why? how?’ Ginny mumbled.

‘I don’t know Ginny, it’s some type of swingers party, but from what I heard it’s usually couples and they just switch partners for the night. This was not like those types of swingers as far as I know, but I admit I don't really know anything about it. Maybe the magical world is different with that from the muggle world as well, either way that is part of Harry’s life I want nothing to do with, neither should you Ginny. You can’t keep this up, not if he’s doing this with all those people.’ Hermione said seriously.

‘But I don’t want to lose him, maybe I could show him I’m willing.’

‘Forget it, and if you try then mum, dad and the boys will know, now let’s go home.’

‘No, let’s go out for a while,’ Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron trying to relay a message and for once he seemed to understand, so he nodded and let Hermione take him and Ginny in side along apparition, away from Harry and what he was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie had seen a look on Ginny’s face, so he decided to find out what she was up to, all he knew was that it had something to do with Harry. He headed to Godric’s Hollow and hid in a small lane. Not long after Ginny, Ron and Hermione had turned up, they were watching Harry’s place. Charlie saw all the people turn up before he watched his sister, brother and Hermione go inside, but it wasn’t long before Hermione and Ron had pulled Ginny from the house. Charlie noticed that Ginny looked shocked, Ron angry and Hermione was confused, so Charlie was curious about what they had seen. He waited until they left before he went over to Harry’s place which he was obviously having a party. He opened the door and finally understood what had upset his sister and got his brother angry.

‘Oh look, this one looks good, I might take him,’ a woman called, then took Charlie’s hand pushing the door closed behind him, ‘You’ve got some muscles there, I think I’m going to have fun with you.’

‘That’s Charlie, he works with dragons, so go play with him Sherry,’ Harry called before he went back to enjoying Draco and Melissa. Draco was behind him fucking him, while Harry had his head down in between Melissa's legs.

‘I want to talk to you Harry,’ Charlie called as some strange woman was tugging him away.

‘No talking at these parties, only sex and a lot of it, so get the clothes off,’ the man called, ‘You have to explain the rules to your other friends Harry.’

‘Yeah, I should if they’re going to turn up. Draco, go harder will you.’

Charlie was in complete shock but for some reason he let the woman drag him into another room where more people were having sex.

A few hours later, after Charlie had enjoyed a few different partners, he went to find Harry so he could talk but when he did, he found Harry sprawled across his bed, alone and sound asleep, so Charlie just left because he had no idea what to make of all this or why he ended up joining in, but he couldn't deny it was a fun night.

When Charlie woke the following morning and headed downstairs to join his parents, sister, brother and Hermione for breakfast, he noticed that his parents kept glancing at Ginny and he could tell they were worried. Charlie couldn’t tell his parents why Ginny was upset or why Ron was angry but Charlie wasn’t sure what to do. Yes he wanted Ginny happy and wanted Harry to commit, but Harry had never promised Ginny anything just a casual relationship and he had said he spent time with his other friends that he met. Ginny never questioned Harry about how he spent his time and again Harry never promised Ginny to just be with her, she just expected that, he knew that, everyone knew that. Charlie didn’t like it, none of the family liked it, but it seems that’s how Harry was and it also seems that Ginny accepted it, now though she knew the truth as how Harry spent time with his other friends. As Charlie started eating he was glancing at Ginny wondering what was going to happen, then Harry stepped into the kitchen. The tension radiated off Ron straight away, but Charlie noticed that Hermione was already holding Ron’s arm.

‘If I knew you wanted to join in last night I would have explained the rules of the game.’

‘Game, is that what you called what was going on last night?’ Ginny shouted.

‘Yeah, because that’s what it is, a game, Charlie seemed to enjoy himself and you happen to miss some others that you would know, they were in other parts of the house.’

Ron, Ginny and Hermione’s heads turned to Charlie, ‘I went to talk to Harry, then got pulled into it.’

‘But you’re with me, now you’re doing that, with others.’

‘Look Gin, I said I see other people I just never said how I saw them but I did tell you that we are casual and if you wanted to see others, you could. Like I said last night, you could have joined in, there were only two rules to follow.’

‘You never said anything about this,’ Ginny shouted.

‘You never asked what I did with my other friends and I didn’t bring it up because it’s not really a dinner conversation or breakfast for that matter. We get together once a month, well, that’s changing to once a fortnight now since there’s more of us. So if you want to come to the next one I’ll take you, we change houses every time.’

‘No, Ginny is not going to be doing that and you shouldn’t be cheating on her.’

‘I’m not, we’re not exclusive, I never said I was going to be, it was Ginny’s fault if she thought otherwise. I have sex with a lot of people, it’s fun, we enjoy ourselves, men, woman, two, three even up to five together. I’ll let Neville and Hannah know you might be there next time.’

‘Neville and Hannah,’ Hermione’s eyes widened.

‘Yep, this was the third time they joined in. They said things like I did, after almost dying they weren’t going to let any fun pass them by. So Charlie, going to turn up again, Sherry, Melissa and Karen sure liked you?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘I think we need an explanation,’ Arthur said.

‘We went to Harry’s last night, they were having a party, naked, sex, with a heap of people,’ Ron said angrily.

‘Sex parties, sometimes it’s just sex with whoever we want and other times it’s a trivia game to see who we end up with, their fun.’

‘Ginny won’t be going,’ Molly said stiffly, ‘She won’t be seeing you again either Harry, not if this is how you live, it’s not right.’

‘Oh blimey, it’s fun and everyone has sex, we just do it more often and with a lot people. Well Gin, looks like that’s it then because I was going to see if you want to join in with our parties, I’ll take Charlie next time, maybe I could have fun with him. Being knew I haven’t had him before.’

‘No, I want to see you Harry, you know that,’ Ginny stood up.

‘Sit down Ginny, you are not going to be involved in this,’ Arthur said sternly.

‘Listen, work it out and let me know, you have two weeks to decide if you want to join our fun. A few of the blokes thought you looked good Ginny, they’d make sure you had a good time. But I’ve got to go, busy day,’ Harry left the house but could hear Ginny’s parents having a go at her as he walked away. This was Harry’s life, he liked it, it was a great way to live and no one was going to make him quit, so Harry apparated away ready to go visit his godson.


	5. Chapter 5

Because Ginny, Hermione and Ron now knew what Harry did with his friends, Harry thought maybe they might say something to others and word would spread. So Harry decided to explain to Andromeda but he also made sure that if he ever spent time with Teddy alone then it would be just them and Teddy would not be subjected to any talk he shouldn’t hear. He wanted to keep his godson happy and safe, so even though all Harry’s knew friends were good people, that was a separate life that Harry had. It took a while but Andromeda said for now Harry could keep seeing Teddy but at her home, which Harry agreed as not everyone thought his lifestyle was right. 

Harry never heard from Ginny or Ron, Hermione did visit the following day and Harry knew the moment he saw her at his door that she would start. It wouldn’t change his mind, this was his life and for the first time in his life he was finally enjoying it.

‘How can you do that Harry, have sex with everyone watching?’

‘Because everyone isn’t watching as their all having their own fun. It’s a natural thing we all do Hermione, sex, shag, fuck, call it what you want, but it’s a good way to have some fun and get rid of any stress you might have. These parties are the reason I’m feeling good about myself. So are you and Ron going to join in the next one?’ Harry knew the answer but he thought he’d ask anyway.

‘No, Ron and I are in a serious committed relationship, we don’t have sex with someone else.’

‘Then you’re in the minority there. Most of the ones that come to these parties are in relationships, like Neville and Hannah. If you don’t want to, that’s fine, but it teaches you things you never thought of though.’

‘It’s not right, it’s cheating as far as I’m concerned. How did Neville and Hannah become involved with all this?’

‘They saw me talking to some of my friends, I introduced them then Harper explained about our parties and what the rules are, they instantly said they would like to join in. But they aren’t the only ones you know, there is another couple that like our parties, Cho and Michael, they get right into it, Cho actually loves multiples. I’ve been expecting Ginny to turn up to say she’ll join in even if her parents try to stop her, she’s stubborn when she wants something but it won’t change my mind on a proper relationship, I don’t want to get serious, I enjoy the way I live right now.’

‘She wants you, not what goes on. Why can’t you get into a proper relationship with her?’

‘Because I don’t want to and I like her, that’s all, we have fun but I know we won’t go any further. I explained all that to Ginny, she can have now, I couldn’t promise anything else. Surely you of all people can understand why I live my life like this?’

‘No, I don’t, so why don’t you explain it to me.’

Harry rolled his eyes, ‘I almost died so many times I lost count, then I actually did die, but I survived, something I never expected. So from now on I’m living my life like today might be my last, nothing serious, as much fun as I can manage. All those years even though I wasn’t an adult I never had any fun, there was too much serious shit to deal with, I had to stay focused. Now though, this is how I’m going to live because today might be the day I die so I’m not letting any chances pass me by, not anymore. You were around for most of it, you should understand but you are letting the fact that I’m different and want a different life to you cloud your logic. Forty six people join our parties, that shows we just look at life differently to other. Blimey Hermione, you almost died, so you want to enjoy your life your way, which is a serious relationship, that’s your right, it’s who you are, but it’s not who I am. If we were all the same this world would be boring.’

‘You could have a good time with Ginny, that wouldn’t mean you couldn’t have fun, just different types of fun, the right kind of fun.’

‘There’s nothing wrong with the fun I’m having and if you’re going to keep trying to change my mind, forget it, nothing will. This is how I’m living my life now, drink, go out, sex and do whatever I fucking feel like. Now I’m heading out,’ Harry moved to the door and waited until Hermione stepped through, ‘If you turn up again, get naked next time then you’ll see how enjoyable this is. You can’t criticize something until you try it,’ Harry closed and locked his door then walked away.

Harry stepped into the Leaky Cauldron and saw Harper, Melissa, Kevin and Sherry sitting in a booth waiting for him.

‘So what’s up?’

‘We’ve been talking and realised that now there are more of us our homes are just too small to keep using. So Melissa came up with an idea and so far everyone has agreed to chip in some money,’ Harper said.

‘Okay, explain because you are right, our homes aren’t big enough anymore.’

‘We thought we could buy an old factory or a closed down business, something big enough that we could clean up, paint, put beds and sofa’s everywhere. We’d have to have a kitchen built, enough bathrooms for everyone to use without having to wait so long.’

‘I’m in because that sounds like it would work. Maybe Grimmauld place would be big enough, it has seven large bedrooms, four living rooms, five bathrooms, a large cellar that could be cleaned up and also the attic. There’s only one problem, Mrs. Black.’

‘You’ve lost us Harry,’ Sherry said.

‘Oh, my godfather left me this house in London. We used it for the order of the phoenix but since the war is over it’s just sitting there. I never wanted to live there, it’s too dark and even if we cleaned all the dark objects out of the place, Mrs. Black has this huge portrait that screamed at us all the time if she gets woken up and her curtain opened. No one has ever been able to remove her from the wall. I haven’t been there for a while.’

‘Maybe it might work and if we combine out magic, we might be able to silence her. So did Dumbledore try to get her off the wall?’ Harper asked.

‘Dumbledore, Mad-eye, Kingsley, McGonagall, everyone tried,’ Harry sat thinking for a minute, ‘I never tried and Dumbledore did say my magic has increased in power, a lot of power,’ Harry thought of his other wand and thought maybe that might be enough to get her off, it did repair his phoenix feather wand after Ollivander told him it couldn’t be repaired. ‘Do you want to go now and have a look because it is big, then all we’d have to do is remove some walls, make the rooms bigger?’

‘Let’s go, because if this place is big enough then we won’t have to wait too long, just clean it up, maybe paint it to make it brighter.’

‘It will definitely need painting, new carpets and rugs as well, but I’ll cover that since I had been thinking about doing it up to sell. This way we can use it for our parties and our fun,’ Harry and his friends stood, they stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron into the muggle world, they found a deserted alleyway, where the others took Harry’s arm and he apparated them all to Grimmauld place.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone thought Grimmauld place was perfect, Harper made some quick sketches of the place to work out where some walls could be removed to make the rooms bigger. They also said the basement and attic could be cleaned and brightened up to use as well and the kitchen was large enough to accommodate everyone. After they all left to work on details, Harry went home, grabbed the elder wand from its hiding place and went back to Grimmauld place. He stood staring at the closed curtains that hid Mrs. Black, after a minute he opened the curtains to be instantly yelled at. Harry moved his wand over her and within minutes she was silence much to her horror which made Harry laugh. He was able to lift the portrait off the wall, took it outside and set it alight, when it finished burning he vanished the ashes. Harry went around the house deciding on which portraits could go and realised all could especially Finius Nigelus Black. He had his portrait at Hogwarts and Harry didn’t really want him telling McGonagall what he was watching when he was here, so Harry also destroyed that portrait. He knew Sirius wouldn’t care, he hated this house and all the portraits that hung around the house.

Over the next week, everyone that enjoyed these parties turned up and went to a different section of the house. Some removed walls to make certain rooms larger, the others removing all the carpets and rugs before painting the walls. They left the beds in all the rooms, but they did place lots of sofa’s into the four living rooms, attic and basement. Harry bought new linen, rugs and carpet for the whole house, cushions and magically polished all the lamps. He was able to rig up a stereo that would work without electricity that way they could have the music while they partied. As the second week approached it’s end everyone stood back and admired their work and the house they would use for their parties.

‘This place has gone from order of the phoenix meetings with Albus Dumbledore to sex parties,’ Neville smirked over at Harry.

‘Yep, I think Mrs. Black would turn in her grave, the old bat. But I know Sirius would love this and would join in if he was alive today.’

‘So you’re godfather was a bit of a player?’ Karen asked.

‘From the stories I heard, my father and godfather had a lot of girls at Hogwarts. From what Remus told me they were trying to beat some record a Slytherin set back before they were born. They never did because Dumbledore caught them all the time, well caught whoever wasn’t using the invisibility cloak, they took turns.’

‘So that’s where you get it from Harry, your father. We were all a bit unsure about bringing this up to you, weren’t sure how you would handle this,’ Harper said.

‘Because I was always so quiet and serious before,’ Harry shrugged, ‘It was the time, I had to be serious, focused and I had a lot of secrets to keep. But now it’s the time to live and have fun and if that’s fucking everyone here, I’m in,’ Harry laughed along with everyone else before they all went home before the next party in two days’ time.

Harry was lying on his sofa when someone knocked at the door, ‘Come in, it’s unlocked,’ Harry turned his head to see Charlie step inside, ‘Wondering if I was going to see you again Charlie.’

‘I’ve wanted to see you, but after you told everyone I joined in, they’ve been watching me a lot. So I finally got around to getting my own flat.’

‘Is that the only reason you’re here,’ Harry swung his legs around until he was sitting up.

‘No, I was hoping to join in again.’

Harry grinned, ‘Good for you, it’s tomorrow night at Grimmauld place.’

‘Grimmauld place, that wouldn’t be a good place to party.’

‘You should see it now, we all turned up and cleaned, painted, the place is unrecognisable now. I was even able to remove Mrs. Black from her wall.’

‘It’s big enough I give you that, but why the change?’

‘We realised all our homes aren’t big enough, except mine,’ Harry shrugged, ‘So we talked about buying an old factory or something, I mentioned Grimmauld place, then took a few to see it. We even removed walls and brightened up the basement and attic, added more beds and sofa’s, fixed the bathrooms and the kitchen. I wanted to ask you something though.’

‘Go ahead.’

‘You’re parents are always going on about serious relationships and marriage, how come you haven’t been talked into settling down?’

‘I’m the odd Weasley out, I like being a bachelor, you seem to be the same way.’

‘Yep, I explained that to Ginny, she told me she loved me, I said I liked her, that’s it and that’s all I could give. After these last few months I realised how different I am to people like Ron and Hermione, to others that like just being with one person. I could have died a virgin, I could have died before I could experience anything, I’m not letting any opportunity pass me by, not anymore. So yeah, I’ll probably always stay single, nothing serious. I always knew I wouldn’t get married or have kids, so this lifestyle suits me.’

‘You know Harry, I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you say.’

Harry laughed loudly, ‘Always too busy concentrating before. So why didn’t you head back to Romania?’

‘Fred,’ Charlie shrugged, ‘All those years over there, I missed out on so much time with everyone, now it’s too late to get that back.’

‘Yeah, I think that’s why I’m living life like this now, Sirius died, then Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks, I almost died so many times. Sirius told me to try and have fun when I could, but I never could, not before. Always being guarded didn’t help.’

‘Yeah, I suppose it would have been hard especially trying to have fun with my parents with you all the time.’

‘Sirius and I got up to a lot when we were at Grimmauld place, merlin your mum’s face when she heard some of the things Sirius told me about him and dad, but I loved it and I’m finding out how much I am like my father.’

‘So are you ever going to find a job or just laze around all your life?’

‘No, I’ll work on something soon, but I’m not ready.’

‘I suppose after your life, I get why you want to just relax even with these parties. One thing, didn’t Grimmauld place have the fidelius charm around it?’

‘I removed it when I removed mad-eyes enchantments. So I’ll see you there tomorrow night, does that mean we might hook up?’

‘I’ve been with men before, so yeah, you might get lucky Potter. I’ve been told I’m very good,’ Charlie smirked making Harry laugh, ‘See you tomorrow night.’

‘Yes you will,’ Harry drawled making Charlie laugh before leaving. Harry went back to lying on the sofa and it was only ten minutes later that Ginny stepped into the house. Harry could tell instantly why she was here, now he had to see if she would go through with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry thought it wouldn’t look good if he picked up Ginny, her parents, Ron and Hermione would know exactly what she was going to do. So Ginny being close to Fred and George, she lied and lied convincingly, saying she was visiting Luna Lovegood.

Harry got to the house early to set up all the food and drinks, but so did a lot of others. Charlie arrived and he was talking to a few that he never got a chance to talk to last time, then Ginny arrived, both Weasley’s ended up surprised. Charlie that his sister was going to do this and his natural instinct was to stop her, Ginny was surprised that Charlie seemed very friendly with everyone. She tried to talk to Harry, but he seemed engrossed with others, so she sat alone feeling very nervous.

Once everyone arrived they started with their trivia game, again Harry seemed to lose more than he got right.

‘I think you lose on purpose Harry, do you like being the first naked?’ Anthony asked.

‘No, but most of these questions are on the magical world, I grew up in a muggle home then Hogwarts, well, there I was just too busy to learn anything apart from normal lessons. Now come on, get on with the questions so we can get on with the fucking, I’m raging here.’

‘So we see,’ Sally chuckled.

So the questions continued for another half an hour before Harry pulled Charlie up the stairs and into one of the room. He had seen Ginny giving him looks, but she had to understand how these parties worked. All couples never touched each other only others, unless they joined others and Harry thought this might show her how they weren’t a couple. He had been trying to get that through to Ginny for months, hopefully now she would realise that nothing would happen between them.

When Harry and Charlie had showered, they headed back downstairs to find more partners. The moment Harry stepped into one of the living rooms Ginny pulled on his hand.

‘So who did you hook up with?’

‘No one, so can we because that might make me relax?’

‘No, we’re seeing each other, and even though we aren't a couple, not really, couples that date don’t have sex with each other unless they join in with others. Go find someone, there’s so many here that will give you a good time.’

‘Hey Harry, my turn,’ Sherry called.

‘Well, let’s get it on Sherry,’ Harry went to move away from Ginny but she grabbed his arm, ‘Go find someone Ginny.’

‘No, I can’t, you’re my boyfriend.’

‘I’m not your boyfriend, how many times do I have to say that. But if you’re not going to join in with someone else it might be best if you leave,’ Harry yanked his arm out of Ginny, took Sherry’s hand and pulled her into one of the living room.

‘She wants the whole serious relationship doesn’t she?’ Sherry said as she pushed Harry onto the bed then climbed over him.

‘Yes, I don’t, but that’s serious talk Sherry.’

‘True, so how about I use my mouth for something that’s fun.’

‘Now you’re talking, so get on with it,’ Harry smirked then watched as Sherry moved down his body, taking his cock into her mouth. Harry caught a glimpse from the door, saw Ginny watching them, Harry sighed, but he ignored her. He had explained they weren’t a couple, he had explained that if she wanted to join their parties how it worked. It seemed Ginny just couldn’t get past the fact that she wanted Harry all to herself, which will never happen. So while he knew she was watching he made a show of how much he enjoyed being with Sherry.

After Harry and Sherry finished, they showered again before joining in with others, again Ginny just kept watching and she was the only one still dressed. Harry had spoken with a few of his friends, they had decided to let her go and see if she would eventually join in or leave. At one time Ginny had dragged Charlie to a corner where she ended up shouting at her brother for having sex with Harry, Charlie ended up walking away.

Draco had dragged Harry upstairs and into one of the bedrooms, ‘You seem distracted Potter.’

‘Oh, it’s Ginny, she just doesn’t get it.’

‘She loves you, wants what most people call a normal relationship. The looks she keeps giving everyone is not going down well. I think you should seal the house from her before the next party.’

Harry sighed, ‘Why can’t she understand?’

‘It’s the way she was brought up. She meets someone, they fall in love and get married.’

‘But there’s a few here that are married and they still get it on with others. I told her I don’t want marriage, nothing serious that I’m not even her boyfriend. I know most people here are couples but they don’t let that stop them enjoying their life. I think there are only four or five of us that aren’t in serious relationships.’

‘I almost died, I’m not just talking about that day in the bathroom. Having him at my home there were a few times I thought it was over. You are I are similar in a way Harry, our lives were entangled with him whether we wanted it or not.’

Harry sighed again, ‘I lost count at the amount of times I almost died. That’s what she can’t understand and she should, she almost died. There is still danger out there, so dying is still something that can happen, doesn’t she get that?’

‘She does, so her idea of living life to the fullest is having you and having you belong to her, only her. I think you either get her to understand or you tell her it’s over.’

‘Yeah, I might have to. I really thought she would get the message after a while. It’s been almost a year since his death and I’ve never given her any reason to think I would change my mind. I know I’ve never been like everyone else, but I like the way I am now.’

Draco pushed Harry onto his back then sat astride him, ‘I like you the way you are. So enjoy tonight then tomorrow do something about her.’

Harry stared up at the blond but he thought he saw more in Draco’s eyes than just someone wanting to have some fun. Harry wasn’t sure if what he saw was right or not but he was going to watch Draco more closely over the next few weeks. If Harry was honest with himself, he enjoyed being with Draco, more than anyone else. So even though he still wanted nothing serious, at least for a while, maybe when he did it would be the blond sitting on him that he would end up with. He had a lot of thinking to do before he could work that out, but the first thing he needed to do was break it off completely with Ginny. He knew it would mean no more visits to the Burrow, but Harry didn’t mind that because all the Weasley’s and Hermione were starting to annoy him with their talk of committing to a relationship with Ginny. They never stopped talking about it or bringing it up when he least expected it. Did they really believe he would marry someone he didn’t love, to Harry that’s what they wanted, for him to marry Ginny because she loved him and his feelings didn’t matter to anyone. But they mattered to Harry, he would commit when he was ready and it wouldn’t be Ginny, he knew that, he told her that, but she just can’t accept it. Now though, it was over, he just had to tell her.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry sent his owl to Ginny the following morning, but he asked her to meet him in the Hogshead, not at his home. He knew she was stubborn so he figured she would keep turning up at his house so he changed the charms, the fidelius charm was now hiding the house, but Harry was able to work on the enchantments that allowed him to apparate from an unwarded section of his property.

Harry stepped into the Hogshead, he saw Ginny sitting at the back but he went to the bar first. ‘Hi Ab, how’s it been?’ Harry shook the old man’s hands.

‘Good, quiet, but at least I have better clientele now. I heard a rumour about you and I’m not sure if it’s true or not.’

‘Most rumours about me are lies, but ask and I’ll tell you.’

‘That you join in with swingers parties.’

‘All true, there’s a far few of us, we have a good time. Why, you aren’t interested in joining in are you?’

Aberforth laughed loudly, ‘I think I’m passed all that mate, if I was young, I would take you up on that. So I’ll leave fucking everyone to you young people.’

Harry laughed, ‘Yep and we do, give me a firewhiskey,’ Harry placed some gold on the bar, took the drink from Aberforth then headed down to join Ginny.

‘Why did you want to meet here and not at the house?’

‘I changed my enchantments. I figured since I’m about to upset you that you might keep turning up. So as of now, it’s over completely, everyone last night all told me to tell you that you’re not welcome again.’

‘Let me try again.’

‘No, you want what I can’t give you, I will never give you. But just so you understand how serious I am, I realised that I prefer sex with blokes. So you see, if I was to get serious which I don’t want to, at least not for a long time, it will be with a bloke, their more fun to fuck. You grew up with the traditional family around you, dating, men married women, they have babies, that is not me. I spoke with everyone at our parties, it all seems the way they grew up was far from traditional, it shows how different we are to others.’

‘You won’t even think about it, if I back off?’

‘No, because you want marriage and kids, you want a boyfriend right now. It’s not me, it will never be me. Look, maybe if I grew up like you did with parents and siblings, I might have been different. But I grew up alone, I grew up with danger around, to me, being by myself is how I am meant to be, doing things differently is how I am meant to do them. You and I are just so different, like night and day, so as of now it’s done, I can’t keep arguing with you and everyone else, it’s starting to piss me off,’ Harry knocked back his drink, ‘Find someone that suits you, that is not me,’ Harry turned and walked away but saw Aberforth flick his wand and a stunner went past him, as another spell hit the wall behind the bar, ‘What?’

‘She tried to curse you, she’s out cold right now. What do you want to do?’

Harry sighed, ‘I want to do nothing but I know her, she won’t forgive me for this, she will try to curse me again. I don’t get girls sometimes Ab.’

‘I’ll contact someone.’

‘I spoke with Gawain Robards once, he seems okay, Kingsley introduced us.’

‘Then I’ll contact him, you keep your wand on her.’

Harry nodded, but turned to face Ginny who was slumped in a seat. His wand was in his hand but lowered. Two men at the side of the pub was watching but they never moved or said anything.

‘Mr. Potter, Mr. Aberforth explained what happened. Can you tell us what you saw?’

‘Um, I didn’t see her do anything, I had my back to her. I saw Ab send a stunner past me and he told me that she was going to curse me and I saw a spell hit the wall behind the bar.’

‘Do you know why you’re girlfriend wanted to curse you?’

‘She’s not my girlfriend and that is part of the problem. She wanted serious, I don’t, she loves me, I like her, that’s it. But she found out recently that I attend special parties, she was invited to join in, but couldn’t and made everyone uncomfortable. So I asked her to meet me here and I broke up with her completely even though we weren’t like a proper couple or anything.’

‘Do you mind explaining about these parties?’

Aberforth chuckled making Harry laugh, ‘There sex parties. Some of my friends join in, one of Ginny’s brothers joins in as well.’

‘Yes, I heard a rumour about some type of swingers parties. But it’s your private life, it has nothing to do with anyone else,’ Gawain turned to the man beside him, ‘Take Miss Weasley to the holding cell until I can question her.’

‘Yes sir.’

Harry, Aberforth and Gawain watched as the auror disappeared with Ginny, ‘You will both need to come into the office and make a statement, but will you be pressing charges?’

‘I wish I didn’t have to, but I know Ginny, she would try again, it’s her temper.’

‘Then it would be best. But now I’m here I thought I would mention something. You weren’t sure you still wanted to be an auror, mainly because of how the way the aurors life is. I spoke with the minister about a position that might suit you. It is part of law enforcement but the days are not quite as long or as hard as an aurors life.’

‘So the magical law enforcement squad?’

‘No, hit wizards, they still go after the most dangerous witches and wizards out there, very similar to aurors. But where we will go on assignments sometimes for weeks on end, hit wizards work a more nine to five type hours, the occasional overtime.’

‘Sounds good, I still want to help catch criminals, but I don’t like being restricted like you aurors are which proves I wouldn’t be as dedicated like you are.’

‘Yes, that is true, so even though you could do the job, it would not suit your lifestyle. Now if you wish to talk more about this, we can when you come in to make your statement. Would tomorrow morning be a good time for both of you?’

‘I can open up a little later.’

‘Yeah, I’m good with that, is ten okay?’

‘Perfect, now I better get back and question Miss Weasley.’

Harry and Aberforth watched the head auror leave, ‘I have heard of hit wizards but don’t know much about them.’

‘They are equal with aurors, they work on the same floor, just different offices. There isn’t much difference between them actually so I could never work out why they had hit wizards and aurors when they basically do the same thing.’

‘I suppose I’ll find out more tomorrow, but I should go and contact Charlie. Let him know what is going on so he can prepare the family. Thanks Abs, you saved my neck.’

‘She was aiming at your arse.’

Harry laughed, ‘Because I told her I prefer blokes, oh well, thanks for saving my arse,’ Harry shook Aberforth’s hand as he laugh then headed home. He sent his owl to Charlie and told him to meet at Grimmauld place that he something important to speak with him about. Harry had no idea what Charlie would do but he knew he would be upset, like the rest of the Weasley’s. But this time it was not Harry’s fault, this time Ginny tried to curse him. Harry forgot to ask Aberforth what curse, he just figured it was her bat bogey hex, but that is known as a hex not a curse, so Harry had no idea. He saw the wall get hit but it all happened so fast that he didn't even see if the curse had a colour or not. Harry would find out tomorrow when he made his statement to the aurors.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry finished explaining everything to Charlie who was sitting there in stunned silence but Harry could tell Charlie wasn’t upset with him, he was upset about his family. He told Harry he was right, that she would try to curse him again and next time he might not have anyone around that would help out. Charlie had used the fireplace in Grimmauld place to floo his parents, asking them to get the family together that he had some bad news and would be there very soon. Before his mother could ask what was going on Charlie pulled his head out of the fireplace.

‘Sorry about all this Charlie.’

‘It’s not your fault Harry, you explained everything to Ginny, but you are a lot like me, we don’t want to settle down, at least not yet. Ginny was influenced a lot by mum and dad, but mum spoke to her more often, about getting married and having a family. I better get this over with, I would ask you to come and explain but I think you’d end up cursed there as well. I’ll see you later.’

‘Yeah,’ Harry sighed as he watched Charlie leave and wondered what was going to happen now.

Charlie stepped into the Burrow to see all his family, minus Ginny, ‘We couldn’t get hold of Ginny, she told us she was going to see Luna,’ Arthur said.

‘She lied, she went to meet Harry at the Hogshead and when Harry turned his back to leave she went to curse him, Aberforth stunned her and now she is in the holding cells at the ministry being questioned by the head auror Gawain Robards,’ Charlie stood waiting for the shouting to stop, ‘Harry only decided to press charges because we all know what Ginny is like, she would have cursed him again. Now I need to tell you this before you go see her. Ginny decided to go to one of Harry’s parties, I was there, having a good time, but Ginny only went to try and get Harry into a serious relationship. All the couples that do go to these parties have nothing to do with their partners during this time, Harry ignored Ginny, went off with a heap of people, including me. He’s single, he wants to remain so, just like I do. All of you have been pushing for Harry to get serious with Ginny, you didn’t care how he felt. She loved him but he didn’t love her yet you wanted him in a relationship not caring about his feelings. Harry is a bachelor, like I am, that’s his life and how he wants to live it. So when Harry told her that it was over even though it was never really started, she tried to curse him. It was just lucky that Aberforth saw it and stunned her, sending her spell off so it hit the wall and not Harry. Now I asked Harry what curse she used, he didn’t see it as his back was turned, but he never thought to ask Aberforth what she used, that's a cowards way to fight, cursing someone when their back is to them. Harry was becoming frustrated with how all of you were treating him just because he couldn’t return Ginny’s feelings. Now if you remember, it was Ginny that said she wanted whatever Harry offered, even only seeing each other occasionally and it was also going to be casual. All this is Ginny’s fault, I don’t blame Harry one bit and it has nothing to do with the fact I shagged him. We partied, that’s it, it’s what we like to do. You can’t expect everyone to conform to how you think people should live, that’s wrong, everyone is different, some more than others. It just seems that Harry and I are completely different to how you want to be. But Bill, you thought I was living the life I was supposed to, you said it’s how I am, yet what I’m doing is no different to what Harry does. You’re just pissed because Ginny wanted someone that didn’t want what she did.’

‘It’s still not right, she wants to get married,’ Arthur said.

‘Fine, she can, but you can’t force someone to marry her if they don’t share the same feelings. Blimey, if we were like those pureblood families than all of us would have arranged marriages, Bill wouldn’t be married to Fleur, Ron wouldn’t be dating Hermione. You said it dad, forcing your kids to marry someone is wrong and the marriage would never work. Yet that’s what you were trying to do with Harry, force him to marry Ginny.’

‘Let’s go to the ministry Molly,’ Arthur stood up and left the house with his wife.

‘So you really support Harry in this?’ Ron asked.

‘Yes because he’s not in the wrong here, Ginny is. You might be his friend and have known him longer but I know him as well, we’re a lot alike. But I will tell you this, about the people at those parties. All of them had a different life to us growing up, I seem to be the only one that had a normal upbringing. Everyone there had either one parent, no parents, abusive parents, parents that fought or they were orphans and another thing, none of them had siblings. They were raised differently than us, it makes a difference on how you look at life. I spoke with all of them at the last couple of parties and I realised why Harry fits in with them, he’s like them. But it’s also what Harry said, we all could have died, him more than most so why wouldn’t you live the way you want even if it’s not the way other’s want. Harry never lied to any of us, he never lied to Ginny. I love my sister and didn’t want her hurt, but she wouldn’t listen. She figured if she could just hang on that Harry would change his mind, well he won’t and especially now he figured out he prefers blokes. I always knew there was something different about Harry but I realised why he never worked out his sexuality, death was always on his mind, not who he wanted to fuck.’

‘Alright, fine, but you don’t need to swear Charlie,’ Bill said, ‘We all just wanted Ginny happy and she wanted Harry. None of us took Harry’s feelings into this because all we saw our sister who was in love with Harry.’

‘She is but he didn’t return those feelings yet all of you tried to force him to. Blimey, after his life I think if he was forced into a serious relationship that he didn’t want it would not have been good. For all we know Harry might have lost it completely. We know he’s not the violent type, but when you get pushed too far sometimes you snap. I had this girl in Romania that was obsessed with me, she refused to leave me alone. No matter what I said to her or how often she saw me with others she refused to listen or back off. One day she decided to prove she was perfect for me, she snuck into one of the dragon enclosures.’

‘What happened?’ Hermione asked quietly.

‘She was eaten before any of us could get to her. So you see, sometimes people become obsessed and they go too far, Ginny went too far and tried to curse Harry while his back was turned. Now I’m heading home, all of you will probably want to go see what’s happening with Ginny. Right now, I don’t want to see her,’ Charlie sighed then left the house knowing his brothers might still try to blame Harry, but he had a feeling that Bill, Fleur and Hermione might finally realise that Harry wasn’t to blame in all this, whether it will stop all the tension, he had no idea.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry met Aberforth at his pub the following morning then both flooed directly into the ministry. The moment Harry was spotted people stared and talk started to rise.

‘Still famous Potter,’ Aberforth smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes, ‘It’s been almost a year, you would think they would forget about me by now.’

‘For seventeen years you were the boy who lived, do you really believe people will forget about you after killing that bastard?’

Harry sighed, ‘No, doesn’t mean I have to like it. By the way, I never asked what curse she used.’

Aberforth never spoke but Harry understood as there were people listening. So they stepped into the lift and headed to the law enforcement floor where they were met by a couple of aurors who escorted them into a large spacious office.

‘Mr. Potter, Mr. Dumbledore, thank you for being on time.’

Harry and Aberforth shook Gawain Robards hands, ‘So what happens now?’

‘I’ll get auror Johnson to take Mr. Dumbledore’s statement while I take yours. Now last night I went back to Hogsmeade and spoke with the two men that were sitting in the pub. They both decided to give a statement on what they saw, they said it was to thank Harry Potter.’

‘Oh blimey,’ Harry sighed but heard Aberforth chuckle, ‘Yeah, I know Ab.’

Harry followed the head auror to one desk, Aberforth to another, they both told their story on what happened the previous afternoon.

‘So you have no idea what curse she was going to use?’ Gawain asked.

‘No, and I forgot to ask Aberforth. I did when we arrived here but there were people close by so he never answered. I just figured some nasty curse that might render me unable to have sex since Aberforth did say she was aiming at my…backside.’

‘Since you were the intended victim I will tell you what was used and why I need to know what you intend to do. She used the killing curse, it was just lucky that Aberforth Dumbledore stunned her and the spell missed you and hit the wall.’

‘That’s a life sentence.’

‘Normally, yes, but there have been cases where the accused wasn’t given life even if they were sentenced.’

‘She’s hurt, she doesn’t deserve life. I like Ginny, she’s a nice girl but I didn’t want to get serious,’ Harry sighed, ‘So even though she tried to kill me she didn’t but she can’t get away with it either, she might do it again.’

‘Yes, she might. Let me tell you this before we talk about her punishment. When I questioned her at first she refused to talk so I had no choice but to use veritaserum. So apart from finding out what she used and why, I found out that she didn’t see anything wrong with using an unforgivable and that comes down to the fact that she was involved in the fighting at Hogwarts where a lot of people used unforgivables. She was also in an illegal rebel group called the DA fighting against the ministry and she got away with that. I know all the reasons Mr. Potter, I realise you taught the DA and why, none of that comes into question. But don’t you see, she has been surrounded with members of the order of the phoenix and the DA where you were all involved in illegal activity, so she saw this as just doing what she always has.’

‘Yeah, I get that, but the killing curse,’ Harry sighed, ‘She was one of the people with me the night Sirius Black died, Bellatrix used the killing curse on him, Ginny saw it, she knows what that curse does. She told me when we dated, this was before Dumbledore died, her mother used to tell her the story of the boy who lived, how Voldemort used that curse on my parents then on me. She knows that curse took the only family I had, she’s not naïve or stupid enough to believe it’s harmless.’

‘No, she isn’t, she’s very bright, it’s just what all of you were doing over the last few years. You mentioned the night your godfather died, again an illegal activity yet none of you ended up in trouble. I believe she knew exactly what she was doing but it’s just what she’s always been involved in. Now as to what can be done, there are three choices here. Yes, there is life in Azkaban, the second is the dementors kiss and they are only being used again as the Unspeakables were able to enchant them to only take orders from the minister, the wizengamot and me. The third choice is fifteen years.’

‘So if I press charges she does fifteen years if I don’t she might try to kill me again. No, I won’t let that happen. I’ve had Voldemort trying to kill me my whole life, I had some of his death eaters trying to kill me. The war is bloody over, I won’t go through all that again, always looking over my shoulder, always wondering if today is the day I die. I lived and I want to live, and she tried to take that away from me, so charge her, let her do fifteen years and I’m only going with the lessor charge because I cared about her and her family.’

‘I’ll be done and she won’t be released because of the seriousness of the charge. Once she’s faced court she is taken away immediately after.’

Harry sighed, ‘I’ve had girls try to slip me love potions just because it was rumoured I was the chosen one. What it is with some people that they get so obsessed they can’t see straight or see what’s right in front of them. I told Ginny everything, I never lied to her and I never lead her on or made her think we were more than we were. Anyway, it’s done, you’ll do your job and she gets punished.’

‘She will, now about what I mentioned, the hit wizards.’

‘Oh right, yeah, I thought a lot about that and it sounds more me. I want to work in law enforcement, I believe it’s what I’m meant to do, but sorry, what you blokes go through, no, I could never put my life on hold for weeks at a time.’

‘Yes, you have to dedicate your life to being an auror, even your family sometimes have to be put in the background. Most aurors will serve for up to twenty years before retiring or moving on to something that doesn’t take us away from family. I never settled down, I enjoy my work and being an auror is my life, that is why the minister appointed me to this job. Now the hit wizards, yes, it would suit you more. As I said yesterday, it’s more a normal working day. You will work side by side with us quite often, we sometimes even go out in the field together. But if there is a stakeout or undercover work to be done, the aurors do that.’

‘Sounds good.’

‘Harry, I’m heading back to the pub, drop in after you’re done, we’ll have a drink.’

‘I will Ab, and again, thanks for saving my arse,’ Harry smirked making Aberforth chuckle.

‘If I didn’t, I think all your…friends would miss it. See you later.’

Harry laughed before he turned back the head auror, they continued their discussion then Harry went to see where he will be working from the following week. The moment he stepped into the hit wizards office he felt it, this was the place for him. He was introduced to the only two hit wizards left then Gawain explained that Harry would be joining their team. Harry instantly saw the awe and the intimidation, he hoped after they started working together they might see him as just another bloke doing his job, nothing special about Harry Potter at all.


	11. Chapter 11

When Harry arrived at Grimmauld place there were already some friends there setting up food and drink, but it wasn’t long after that everyone else started to arrive. As they all talked they all noticed that Harry seemed distracted.

‘Harry, mate, what’s up?’ Neville asked.

Harry sighed, ‘Something happened not long ago.’

‘Some danger?’ Shelly asked.

‘No, my sister,’ Charlie said, ‘She tried to kill Harry and would have succeeded if it wasn’t for Aberforth.’

‘Why?’ Neville asked.

‘I spoke to her the day after she was here, told her it was over, she didn’t like it.’

‘From what Ab told me, Harry walked away towards him with his back to Ginny, she sent the curse which luckily it missed Harry because Aberforth stunned her which sent her curse off.’

‘I spoke with Gawain Robards, the head auror, he took her away for questioning. Ab and I went the next day to fill out a statement, then she was charged. Her court date is in two weeks, but I was given a choice in regards to her punishment. The killing curse normally means life in Azkaban, but it could also mean the dementors kiss or fifteen years. I know she’s hurt but I also know she wouldn’t stop, she would try to curse me again. I’ve had that all my life, I wasn’t going to put up with that again. Anyway, sorry for being in such a shitty mood, hopefully I’ll be fine after a few drinks, but don’t let this stop you, go, go shag everyone.’

‘Are you sure, we can all just sit around and talk,’ Anthony said.

‘I’m sure, enjoy yourselves.’

‘It’s all good, I want to talk to Harry anyway,’ Draco said then pulled Harry away and into another room, ‘Sorry Harry, I know you’re close to the family.’

‘Yeah, I was, only Charlie seems to understand though, mainly because he likes this life. The thing is, I told Ginny that I prefer blokes, I think that’s what set her off. She realised if I like blokes than nothing she said or did would make a difference, it wouldn’t make me want her. I think that pushed her too far.’

‘Yes, it probably did. But I want to ask you something, about this lifestyle and mixing that with a committed relationship. Could you see yourself with someone in a permanent relationship but you could both still join in with these parties?’

‘Yes because it’s what we both want. But I also know when I’m ready I will stop this and want it to be just us, eventually, it’s just not now and that comes down to my life.’

‘Same here and it seems to be the same with everyone out there, apart from Charlie who just doesn’t want to get serious with anyone.’

Harry chuckled, ‘No, he doesn’t. When we all started talking about our lives I realised that all of us do have similar backgrounds, not necessarily the same, but close. It’s hard to believe that all of them out there had a terrible childhood, in one way or another.’

‘It is, I might have had both parents but my father was a tyrant. So many nights I would hear my parents fighting then I would hear him hitting her, the screaming the shouts, it’s not a nice way for any child to grow up. That is the main reason my mother refused to have more children. Everyone knows your story and we’ve all heard theirs.’

‘Yeah, all of us have no brothers or sister, no parents, or one parent, some abused. Anyway, this is a very serious discussion, it’s supposed to be a fun relaxing and enjoyable night. You don’t need to stay in here Draco, go find someone.’

‘I will, later, but back to what I was asking before. I’m the same, I would like a committed relationship eventually, but I’m not ready to stop this. So what I want to know is would you considering going out with me some time?’

Harry smiled, ‘I would and the reason is I have been enjoying my time with you. I never mentioned it because I wasn’t sure, not until the last time we got together.’

‘Then how about you and I go use one of these rooms for a while, it might cheer you up but also get you in the mood to join the others. If this works with us, we can keep joining in for a while, until we’re both ready to give it up.’

‘You’re on, but we could just use this room, we’re here.’

Draco chuckled then started to undress Harry while Harry undressed him. When they were both naked and lying together, they knew, somehow they both knew they would end up together.

~~  
Harry stepped out of his house to see all his friends who joined him in their parties all standing outside the house.

‘We’re going with you for support,’ Charlie said, ‘I know it will piss my family off but she was in the wrong, not you. So how about it Potter, ready to go?’

Harry smiled, ‘Thanks, I really didn’t want to sit there alone.’

‘You don’t have to worry about that,’ Draco took Harry’s hand, ‘I was going to be here but everyone said the same.’

‘We’re with you mate,’ Neville said.

One by one all the friends apparated away, Draco kissing Harry before they both apparated away from Godric’s Hollow. 

The group walked through the atrium and into two different lifts. They arrived outside the courtrooms where the head auror and the minister were talking quietly but Harry also spotted his two work colleagues.

‘That is a lot of support Harry,’ Kingsley said.

‘My friends,’ Harry shrugged.

‘Oh, you mean those friends?’ 

‘Yes, those friends, interested minister?’ Harry asked giving a cheeky smile.

‘I don’t think the minister shagging a dozen people would look very good, so I’ll leave it to you lot. Aberforth did tell me you asked if he was interested.’

‘He seemed too curious, but he said no.’

‘Okay, I just wanted to let you know that with my statement when I questioned her, your statement and Aberforth’s statement, that there should be no reason for the wizengamot to question you. But, sorry Mr. Potter, you are thought of as the magical world’s hero, they might decide to ask you themselves.’

Harry groaned but heard a few of his friends laugh, ‘Shut it you lot.’

‘You have to take the good with the bad…saviour,’ Charlie smirked.

‘Why I ever invited you to join us is beyond me Charlie.’

‘Because I’m good at shagging.’

‘He is,’ Karen said smiling up at Charlie, ‘Too good.’

‘You can never be too good at anything Karen,’ Charlie grinned.

‘Come on, oh and Harry, there’s a few more people inside that seemed to want to show their support for you.’

‘Oh, some of my other friends?’

‘Yes and a couple of surprises,’ Kingsley smirked then opened the door and lead the group inside, ‘Minerva and Severus wanted to be here for you today.’

‘Snape, but he hates me, why would he be here for me, against me, yeah, I would believe that.’

‘I asked my godfather to be here and he said it’s he’s way of apologising for the way he treated you even though he had no choice or the fact he hated your father. But he did love your mother, so it’s also for her.’

‘You never told me Snape was your godfather Draco.’

‘I didn’t want to scare you off,’ Draco kissed Harry again, ‘Let’s sit down.’

‘Everyone, take a seat,’ Charlie grinned then with his arms around two woman he sat down, everyone else took a seat. Harry smiled at Minerva and even gave Severus Snape a smile and a nod before they all faced the other side where all the Weasley’s and Hermione were sitting together. Within minutes Ginny was brought in and placed in a chair, shackles attacked to her wrists and ankles before the court was brought to order. Even though Harry knew he was in the right, he still tensed because he knew this wasn't going to be good.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone in the courtroom listened to the head of the wizengamot as he outlined Ginny Weasley’s crime. The moment she was sentenced to fifteen years all the Weasley’s yelled at Harry.

‘Just so all of you understand, the reason Ginevra Weasley is being sentenced to only fifteen years and not life or the dementors kiss is because of Mr. Potter. He discussed the options with the head auror Gawain Robards. Mr. Robards said Mr. Potter did want her punished for trying to kill him but because of how he felt about the whole Weasley family he couldn’t sentence her to life. So I think you all should be grateful that a member of your family is not going to be subjected to the dementors kiss or spend life in Azkaban which is what normally would happen with anyone using an unforgivable.’

‘Harry used an unforgivable, he never got punished,’ Ron yelled.

‘That was during war, it makes a difference. If we punished everyone that used an unforgivable that night then the minister and every law enforcement personnel would be locked up. From what I was told Mr. Weasley, you stated yourself that you wanted to kill death eaters. As I said, it was war, we all have to do what we can to survive. With your sister she wasn’t trying to survive, she wished to take a life because Mr. Potter did not return her feelings, that is not a reason to curse anyone. I can see a member of your family sitting amongst Mr. Potter’s friends, for some reason he seems to think his sister is in the wrong, not Mr. Potter who is the victim.

‘He infected our sister, she wouldn’t do this if he didn’t.’

‘Infect, explain what you mean because no one mentioned any type of poison or infection.’

‘He shared his soul with Voldemort, made them alike,’ Ron sneered.

The whole courtroom exploded in shouted, gasps and shock, ‘No, I can’t believe he said that.’

Severus Snape stood up, ‘If I may speak.’

‘The court recognises Severus Snape.’

‘It is true that Mr. Potter shared his soul with the dark lord. The thing is, he nor anyone else knew this until the night the dark lord died. It seems to me that Mr. Weasley was fine with being Mr. Potter’s friend, he even supported Mr. Potter’s relationship with his sister, Miss Weasley. If as he states, Mr. Potter was infected, wouldn’t you think he would want nothing to do with Mr. Potter.’

‘That is true, but explain why Mr. Potter never knew he shared his soul with Lord Voldemort?’

‘The night his parents were murdered, the dark lord intended to use the death of Mr. Potter to make his fifth dark object, an object that will keep him tethered to this life. Because of the sacrifice of Lily…Potter his soul never went into the object he intended to use, it went in Mr. Potter. None of us knew anything about it, not until Mr. Potter rescued and saved the life of Miss Ginevra Weasley when he was only twelve years old. Albus Dumbledore finally worked out the truth of everything. He passed on that information to me and when Mr. Potter was sixteen he shared almost all that information. We spoke one night and realised that if Mr. Potter found out that to kill the dark lord he would have to die first, it just might be too much for such a young mind to handle. Albus asked me to pass on that piece of information but not until it was the right time. I had been trying to find Mr. Potter for months so I could give him that information, the information that he needed to die, which he went to do. Mr. Potter allowed himself to be hit with the killing curse that night, he believed he would die and was willing to die. What Mr. Potter didn’t know, what I never knew was that Albus believed that if the dark lord used that curse on Mr. Potter it would destroy the dark lord’s soul but not kill Mr. Potter, he was right, the dark lords soul was destroyed leaving Mr. Potter's whole and undamaged.’

‘You never knew you would survived Mr. Potter?’

Harry shook his head, ‘No, I didn’t.’

‘You were willing to die to make sure he could be killed?’

‘Yes, I was, I would do it again. He was pure evil, he needed to die. I just hoped that someone could do the job once I was gone.’

‘Did you believe it would be one of your friends?’

‘They knew everything, they knew he had to die, so maybe they could have, but I can’t say for certain if they could have killed. Killing someone, even someone like Voldemort is not an easy thing to live with. That night, when I walked towards him I thought maybe my friends could do it if not then maybe Kingsley, sorry the minister might be the one since he was an auror and a member of the order of the phoenix. But I have no idea if anyone would have been able to do it. Can we not talk about this anymore?’

Draco put his arm around Harry, but so did Minerva who was sitting beside Harry, ‘Mr. Potter has been suffering depression due to, well, basically his life. I spoke with him not long after that night, we needed to clear the air about a few personal things. I saw it straight away, he had suffered and he was still suffering. Over the last few months I’ve heard rumours about how Mr. Potter spends some of his time, but I also observed him as well. Going out, having fun, spending time with his new friends in the privacy of their homes seemed to help Mr. Potter put his past behind him.’

‘If you don’t mind me asking Mr. Snape, but why do you care about Mr. Potter? From what we know, it was no secret that you did not like Mr. Potter.’

‘Mr. Potter looks exactly like his father, who I did hate. But as to why, Lily Evans was my best friend. She married…James Potter, I was hurt. But I made a promise to Lily that I would protect her son. I fulfilled that promise.’

‘Thank you Mr. Snape, yes now we can put this to rest. Aurors, take the prisoner away,’ the head of the wizengamot waited until Ginny was gone from the courtroom, ‘Mr. Potter, I have to say this, thank you, what you did proved just how brave you were. If you want to have parties with your friends, then I believe you deserved it,’ the head of the wizengamot and every member of the wizengamot stood, bowed to Harry before exiting the room.

‘Are you okay Harry?’ Minerva asked.

‘No, I can’t believe he told everyone,’ Harry turned his head, ‘Thanks professor, I think my mother would be proud of you.’

‘You’re welcome Potter,’ Severus nodded then turned and left the courtroom.

Harry noticed everyone looked worried, ‘I’m okay, shocked but okay. I just can’t believe he brought that up.’

‘Then why don’t you head out with your friends, it might make you feel better. Just remember, I am here if you need to talk.’

Harry smiled, ‘I know, thanks Minerva.’

‘The headmistress of Hogwarts has basically told all of you to go have sex, I think you should take her up on the offer,’ Kingsley smirked making everyone around Harry laugh including Minerva McGonagall. But the friends all decided she had a good idea, so they left the ministry, headed to Grimmauld place where instead of just taking off to different rooms, they got themselves a drink and had one big naked party together, right in the middle of the expanded living room. But Harry and Draco where lying together, they realised they could have their fun, but as of now, they were together and they would be forever.

The end:


End file.
